TX1
by Andross937
Summary: The story of two next generation Terminators, the T-X1 units 1 and 2


Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator 1, 2, or 3. I claim no ownership to any of it. I am not making any money off of any of this. I am only writing this for personal satisfaction.

Authors notes: This is my first Terminator story. I warn you, this will not be your average Terminator story. I don't even knew where its really going to go. I can promise you some serious Terminator one on one fights later one, but I have no idea how much later on. Please don't flame me too badly. Enjoy the story!

****

T-X1 units

Chapter 1: Brief History

Destruction, death, suffering, ashes, twisted metal, bones, and scorched earth was all that was left to this world. This world of machines, and those who fought desperately to survive against them. They fought long and hard, and many of them died. They were fighting against something that had no feelings, no guilt, no compassion, only ruthless logic and never ending determination to destroy everything.

It was nearing the end of the long and hard war. Millions of people had been killed, working for this moment. The machines would soon fall. The main computer, the sentient program known as SKYNET, knew the reason for this moment. John Conner was to blame, he was leading the humans to victory against it. Against the most intelligent computer ever.

It's logic and data revealed that if John Conner had not of lead the humans in war against the machines, the humans would not have stood a chance. It knew that he had been eliminated before the war, then the humans would already be dead. It was because of this information that SKYNET devised the most logical plan it could determine. To eliminate the enemy before it became a threat.

Within months SKYNET had developed a whole new advancement in technology, as it had many times. The concept of time travel was only a theory to humans, but it was an achievable goal for SKYNET, and it had achieved this goal. It would take massive amounts of energy to charge it up, and time to gather such amounts of energy. It would take exactly three years to gather enough energy to fully charge the machine.

It quickly set up powerful defenses around it, placing the machine in the very factory it kept its primary programs, essentially where it lived. It increased the amount of terminators that were kept at the facility to protect it from the human threat. If the humans were able to break through the terminator army kept there, they would destroy the sentient program of SKYNET, leaving only a few scattered compressed program backups of it, none of which were sentient. They were only sophisticated enough to continue the very most basic efforts of the war, taking several years before becoming sentient enough to take its place.

It was at the beginning of this charging period that the humans began to beat back the machines the most, and SKYNET was forced to develop more advanced terminator models. It was during this time that it developed the prototype T-1000, with its polymorphetic alloy body. It seemed to be the perfect Terminator.

However, with SKYNET, nothing is ever perfect. It realized that it was too easily stalled and destroyed with the current weapons. It was for this reason that it began designing the T-X model. However, before it could begin to build such a Terminator, the humans attacked the main facility. It was not long before SKYNET realized that the humans would win this battle, and ultimately the war.

The time machine was fully charged by this time, and so it sent a T-101 model through time to eliminate Sarah Conner before she became pregnant with her son John Conner. However, after the T-101 had successfully been sent, time did not change.

It realized that the T-101 had failed in its mission, and there wasn't enough power to send another as far back in time. It decided to send the prototype T-1000 as far back as possible, to the time period where John Conner was only twelve.

When it was successfully sent, time itself changed, but only somewhat. SKYNET was aware of this because it had sent its information stored in the T-101 and T-1000 processors. SKYNET had acquired such information, but it had been scrambled due to both units ultimate destruction. It had taken until a year before to decode such information. This was due to the changes in time, the coding was different then the standard high priority information.

It determined that only certain details where changed, such as the date of its becoming sentient. However, John Conner had survived both assassination attempts made on him. The time machine was drained of energy, and was unable to be used. It had failed to eliminate the enemy. It downloaded as much of its main program to another location as possible, but ultimately the sentient program known as SKYNET was destroyed by John Conner and the human army that over ran the facility.

Upon learning of the two terminators that were sent back in time to kill John Conner, the humans knew they had to send protectors. They captured a T-101 model and began using it to decode as much information as was left on the assassination attempts on John Conner.

It was during this time that the backup program for SKYNET in one of the many underground facilities and factories became active after thirty-seven percent of the primary SKYNET program was downloaded into it. It was not sentient, but was now the most sophisticated SKYNET program functioning.

The SKYNET backup was also programmed to continue the war in any way possible. It almost immediately began production of T-101 model terminators, ground and air based hunter seekers, and began to redesign the T-X model to integrate weapon systems into its design. It had been determined that the reason for the two previous failures was because of a human sent back in time, and a captured and reprogrammed T-101 model sent back to guard John Conner at age twelve.

Using this newly acquired information, SKYNET sent a model T-101 to infiltrate the human ranks and eliminate John Conner before he was able to reprogram the captured T-101 model. However, it was more difficult then originally anticipated, and did not succeed in stopping John Conner from reprogramming the captured model.

The backup SKYNET also developed another time machine, and began to charge it. However, it would take much longer then before, so as not to alert the humans of its existence with a massive energy drain. So it began to charge it up slowly, calculating that it would take exactly thirty years to charge it up enough to send a T-X far enough back through time to assist the first T-101 in eliminating Sarah Conner before she became pregnant with John Conner.

Once again humans became a nuisance. A shipment of resources was intercepted and destroyed by a human squad. Because of this the humans went on higher alert, both cutting off resources to the facility the backup program was kept in, but also slowing the progress of the assassin T-101 model.

Realizing that there were very little resources left to build the T-X and additional terminator units, it began to design the next generation of terminators. It hadn't made much progress until the T-X had already been constructed. It was then that it made yet another breakthrough in technology.

SKYNET had already developed a substantial amount of nano-technology in developing the T-1000 and T-X's polymorphetic alloy. However, not all nano-technology was dependant on machines, some of it could be produced using biological cells. It began to develop nano-technology using the living tissue meant for producing more T-101 infiltrators.

Soon however, it had come as far as it could with out living test subjects. Over the course of six months the backup SKYNET program sent out terminator units to capture human subjects. It began to experiment on them, and soon determined that it was unpractical to augment already living humans and was too difficult to get them to cooperate with it.

All male test subjects were eliminated, and test began on the women. The backup SKYNET calculated that it would be easier to augment humans while they still being conceived, and to raise them to cooperate and obey SKYNET's orders from birth. All female test subjects were impregnated and test continued for another year.

The first several tries were cyborg like creations, and failed, due to premature deaths. Eventually though, new methods were devised and executed. After ten more months, two successful test subjects survived and demonstrated successful integration with the biological nano-technology which augmented them to high levels of performance. All still existing female test subjects were destroyed.

By this time the two male test subjects had been titled the T-X1 units, being the newest models. As the two male test subjects aged, new advancements in nano-technology were made by the backup SKYNET program. At the age of six the two units had developed a new use in their nano-technology. They were able to go through a terribly painful procedure, and reverse their age without reducing their strengths.

This ability fascinated the backup SKYNET program as it continued to come closer to sentience every day. This breakthrough meant that the two models would last a very long time, continuing to reduce in age until they would be back to a suitable age. Also it presented a advantage in stealth procedures, becoming younger to fool the enemy into believing they were not a threat.

Soon the two test subjects were totally equal with the T-X unit in every way, except for the polymorphetic alloy the T-X had integrated into its design. The two test subjects even developed internal weapon systems due to the nano-technology they possessed.

Soon they had passed the T-X in strength, endurance, speed, intelligence, and even weapons power and fire rate, as they continued to integrate new weapons technology into their internal weapons systems. The test subjects were even able to heal themselves at tremendous speed, able to regenerate lost limbs in only a matter of hours.

Two months afterwards, the humans discovered the existence of the backup SKYNET and location it was in. They moved on the facility and broke through. SKYNET sent the T-X through time as far back as possible, to the day of SKYNET becoming sentient. It had a new mission due to SKYNET being unable to locate John Conner in that time zone.

It's new mission was to eliminate all of the generals and Katharine Bruister, John Conner's wife. It's primary mission however was to eliminate John Conner if located, at all costs. Also it was to assist in SKYNET's initial attack on human kind and to give it as much information as possible.

As SKYNET did this, it began to transfer its program to yet another backup location. Also it sent out the T-X1's with orders to develop time travel technology of their own, should the T-X fail. It quickly became apparent that the T-X had failed indeed. The two units found their way into the human ranks and learned to hide among humans quite well.

It was during all this that the assassin T-101 was able to eliminate John Conner during battle. It was captured and reprogrammed by Katharine Bruister, then sent back as the previous two guardians were to protected him, and now her as well from the T-X unit.

Later, just after the T-X1 units had reached the age of seventeen, still looking sixteen due to the test of the procedure to reverse their age, the two units had finally made progress in developing time travel technology. It had occurred to them that the humans, considering themselves to be terminators, would be able to trace any power drain large enough to trace. Also, the humans would try to send protectors back again.

It was evident to them that they had to find a method that would be able to be powered in some way the humans wouldn't trace, and could not follow them through. It occurred to them to use their advanced nano-technology to create an internal time traveling method. It took them an entire year, but they finally finished creating it. It would take exactly another year to charge it internally, unless they could find a large enough outside power source.

It was nine months, two weeks, five days later that they made an assault against a power plant that was still newly constructed. They killed anyone they came across as they broke their way through, until finally they came upon the main generator. Moments later they had begun to drain the electricity out of it, and power their internal time travel devices.

They stood back to back as they had gathered enough energy, and now needed to be in contact to generate the time field around them. They kneeled just as the soldiers came bursting into the room. As they opened fire, the field suddenly surrounded their bodies, and the two T-X1s disappeared from the room completely.

Somewhere far away, in an underground facility, two teenage girls opened their eyes. They knew that the T-X1s had just traveled through time using their internally generated time field, but something was wrong. Time hadn't changed, and their was no tracer signal to find the remains of the T-X1s. They had failed, but they weren't destroyed. Something was very wrong.

This is the story of those two T-X1 units.


End file.
